


Wake up

by TinkerMel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smuggling job gone wrong. Will you wake up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing The Force Awakens I fell in love with Han Solo all over again.  
> I just had to write a reader insert  
> I hope you like it.

“Ready when you are (y/n)” Han calls to you down one of the ships many corridors. He goes back to packing his bag. 

Chewie walks up behind him and roars quietly making Han jump.

“I am not blushing. I never have.”

Chewie was not taking any of his bullshit today and roars again.

“Me? I don’t like her like that. Even if i did she’s . . . well she’s (y/n) you know.She would never fall for a guy like me.”

“A guy like who?” You walk around the corner with a smile on your face.

“Urm it doesn’t matter, you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Chewie huffs in the background. Han was truly hopeless.

 

It was meant to be a simple job. In and out but a group of raiders turned up and started a shoot out. Now you can hold your own when it comes to shooting. One of the raiders caught you off guard with a well placed shot that hit your left side with such force it made you crumple to the ground and pass out.

Chewie notices you first. Roaring to let Han know you were hurt. He runs to your side while Chewie covers him.

“Hey (y/n) stay with me. We gotta get out of here.” He takes you up in his arms and runs you back to the ship.

 

He sets you down on the bed in the small infirmary. He sends Chewie to fly them out of there as fast as possible. He rips your shirt open to inspect the damage on your side. It is burnt badly and you are bleeding a bit but it was nothing he can’t handle. He just didn’t know how to make you wake up.

He patched you up quickly and settled into a chair by your side. He was going to stay with you as long as it takes.

 

Chewie had managed to get the ship a few star systems away and safe for the time being. He came to check on how you and Han were doing. He saw you all bandaged up and Han sat stroking your hair. Chewie Roars sadly.

“I know she will wake up big guy. The shoot must have shaken her up some.”

Chewie roars again.

“Yes I admit it. I love her, Are you happy now?”

He huffs in reply and pulls a chair up to your bed. They were settling in for the long run.

 

It had been 3 days and Han hadn’t left your side for longer than 5 minutes. He had constantly been talking to you. Telling you how he will protect you from now on and how he just wants you to wake up.

It was in the early hours of the morning and Han was sat close to you, stroking your hair again. He found it soothing.

“(y/n) You gotta wake up now. Please I need to see those pretty (e/c) eyes looking back at me. I need to hear your voice. You can yell at me if you want to I don’t care I just need you back. I love you.”

“I love you too.” You croak out and open your eyes slowly with a soft smile on your lips.

“(Y/N)! You’re awake!!”

“Have you been there the whole time?” Han nods. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Han leans down and captures your lips In a sweet kiss. “My hero.”


End file.
